


Broken Pieces

by showstoppingnumbrr



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, TW: Suicide Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/pseuds/showstoppingnumbrr
Summary: Owen can't live with his mistake.~I half wrote this cause I miss Owens Redemption (which please read if you haven't) and half cause it's a vent fic~~TW: SUICIDE MENTION~
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Broken Pieces

Owen stood on the balcony, tears streaming down his face. Curt’s face was so blank. He had no emotions.

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!” Owen screamed at Curt.

As much as Owen screamed, Curt just… stood there. Taking it.

“Say something you bastard!” Owen’s voice cracked with emotion.

Owen hit Curt’s chest with anger, profanities spilling out of his mouth. Curt stood and took it. Like he did.

“JUST KILL ME ALREADY!” He screamed, grabbing at Curt’s gun.

Now Curt moved. But he moved away from Owen.

“No,”

“NO?! I WANT TO DIE- I WANT TO DIE!” His legs were too weak to hold him up and he fell to Curt’s feet. “I FOLLOWED YOU LIKE A LOYAL DOG AND YOU LEFT ME FOR FOUR YEARS AND NOW YOU WON’T EVEN PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY?!”

Owen grabbed at Curt’s legs, sobbing. He was hiccuping and his voice was slowly fading.

“Just- just kill me-” Owen stuttered horsley.

A metal thing inserted into his neck and he felt dizzy. Before Owen could react, he was falling to the ground.

“Thank you,” Curt burst out, running to Cynthia who was holding the needle. “Holy shit- holy shit- he- he’s alive,”

Cynthia held Curt as he broke down. Curt was spiralling again, just like he did back when Owen first died. 

“Let’s get out of here and we will deal with this later,”

Curt nodded and grabbed Cynthia’s hand as she signalled for the agents behind the pair to take Owen out of here.

“NO!” Curt screamed, running to where Owen’s body laid on the stretcher. “Please don’t take him- HE’S INNOCENT- I LOVE HIM!”

Cynthia ran to grab Curt back and Curt flinged his arms to hit Cynthia out of his grip. But his old mentor was stronger and held Curt in her secure grip until he calmed down.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered.

“Again, let’s get out of here. Everything will be okay,”

Curt nodded. “I trust you,”

Curt quickly nodded off as soon as they got into the car to go back to the agency.

“Curt Mega, what am I going to do with you?” Cynthia whispered to herself.

\---Next Day---

Owen’s eyes flutter open and Curt quickly got up from his seat.

“Owen- Owen- you’re okay, you’re safe,”

Owen closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see Curt with his puffy eyes and dried tear marks that he caused. He didn’t want to see him and the hurt he caused.

“I’m sorry,” He choked out. “Why wouldn’t you kill me? I hurt you,”

“You don’t deserve to die,” Curt’s voice cracked as he grabbed Owen’s face making him open his deep chocolate brown eyes. “I want to try again. I want to redeem you,”

Owen burst out sobbing. 

“Oh honey,” 

Curt wrapped his arms around Owen. “I love you,”

Owen sniffled. “I love you too,”

The pair stayed there for hours, cuddling on the hospitable bed. Everything will be okay in time, but for now…

They were broken pieces.


End file.
